


White Noise

by scrapbullet



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-30
Updated: 2010-11-30
Packaged: 2017-10-24 01:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/257580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrapbullet/pseuds/scrapbullet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes... sometimes the voices in your head are too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White Noise

Sometimes... sometimes the voices in your head are too much. Too much inconsequential sound, noise, interference that prevents you from hearing the soothing murmur of his voice in the darkness. Your bed is your tomb and he is the devil sprawled out upon it, sinuous, pale of skin and dark of eye. He is at the forefront of the raging crowd, the tumultuous sea, and he, above all, is the one that calls to you. Is the one that speaks loudest, demands absolute obedience.

You've waited your entire life for this. Waited much too long to let it slip between your fingers, slick and red like the torrent of blood as it bubbles past your lips.

You didn't expect this.

You didn't expect him to kill you.

You can hear singing. A lullaby. A woman, with blue eyes and a warm smile and a memory of you, as a child, sitting at her feet as she reads Homer aloud. It almost drowns him out, your Henry, as his bare fingers stroke your face, tainted red as you choke. Almost, and your body surges in a futile attempt to grasp her hand, keep her close.

She drifts and Henry remains; presses his lips to your temple and paints a picture in your mind of blood and smoke and bloated corpses.

If you could speak you'd tell him how much you love him.

You can't, but he knows regardless.


End file.
